Art Team Work
by Miss FAVORITE
Summary: Warning: Full of Lemon, Porn Without Plot, Adult Materials Not for UNDERAGE  17  , 3SOME  SasoXSakuXDei .


A/N

Warning:

**Porn without Plot, **17 tahun kebawah diharap menyingkir dari halaman ini dan 17 tahun keatas terserah anda. **Segala hal yang diakibatkan setelah membaca ini bukan tanggung jawab Author lho.**

**Oke, yang bertahan untuk tetap membaca, silahkan saja!**

**Selamat menikmati…**

**.**

**.**

**Ms. FAVORITE **mempersembahkan…

'**Art team work**'

.

.

"Kerja bagus, Sasori, Deidara… Sekarang, kuserahkan dia padamu." Kata sang pemimpin organisasi. Pria bertindik itu tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerja anggotanya. Setelah berhasil menangkap Jinchuriki ekor satu di Suna dan telah menyegelnya, kini Sasori dan Deidara, berhasil pula menangkap salah satu kunoichi Konoha.

Walaupun mereka kehilangan jasad Gaara yang seharusnya bisa dijual di pasar gelap oleh Hatake dan Jinchuriki ekor sembilan. Sasori berhasil membunuh Chiyo dari Suna dan menangkap salah satu anggota team Kakashi. Sakura Haruno.

Bukan tabiat Sasori yang tidak menghabisi nyawa lawannya. Ia memilih menangkap gadis Haruno itu, karena menyaksikan kemampuan medisnya yang bisa meramu racun-racun buatannya. Apalagi setelah ia mendengar sendiri perkataan neneknya yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah murid langsung Tsunade. Mungkin dengan menangkapnya, bisa memberikan keuntungan dan bisa diajak 'bermain.'

.

Perlahan, kelopak mata itu mulai terbuka menampakkan bola mata emerald. Yang pertama tertangkap matanya adalah langit-langit ruangan berupa bebatuan coklat yang meneteskan air. Udara sekitarnya juga terasa lembab. Dugaan pertamanya adalah, ia sedang berada di dalam sebuah gua.

"Sudah sadar rupanya."

Sakura hendak bergerak, tapi mendadak seluruh tubuhnya terasa berat tak dapat bergerak seinchi-pun. Dengan susah payah, ia menengokkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara tadi. Ia melihat pemuda berambut merah yang tadi dilawannya bersama nenek Chiyo.

Nenek Chiyo? Sakura kembali mengingat peristiwa terakhir sebelum ia tumbang. Ia hanya mengingat, Nenek Chiyo bertarung melawan Sasori dengan kugutsu. 10 kugutsu melawan 100 kugutsu. Tenaganya habis, kemudian sebuah kugutsu berjubah merah mendekat dengan membawa pedang mendekatinya dan berikutnya semua mendadak gelap.

Sasori berjalan mendekati Sakura dan duduk di atas batu berpermukaan datar tempat Sakura berbaring lemah.

Sakura berusaha bergerak sekuat tenaga. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil. "Percuma, dalam tubuhmu sekarang sudah mengalir racun buatanku. Racun itu menginfeksi otot tungkaimu—atau dengan kata lain, lengan dan kakimu lumpuh total." Kata Sasori dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Apa maumu, brengsek?" Sakura menatap wajah musuhnya itu dengan bengis.

"Untuk permulaan, kami ingin bermain-main sedikit denganmu, un." Kata sebuah suara dari balik tubuh Sasori. Sakura menatapnya, ia adalah pemuda pirang bernama Deidara—rekan Sasori.

"Kau apakan teman-temanku? Mana Gaara?" tanya Sakura berteriak. Ingin rasanya ia menonjok wajah kedua musuhnya ini, kalau saja ia bisa bergerak.

"Dalam situasi seperti ini, masih bisa saja memikirkan orang lain. Seharusnya kau pikirkan dulu dirimu." Kata Sasori dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

Sasori menatap rekannya, kemudian mengeluarkan seringai licik, lalu berkata: "Mau dimulai sekarang Deidara?" Deidara yang mengerti akan hal itu hanya mengangguk setuju sambil menyeringai sama.

Deidara maju mendekat ke arah Sakura. Kemudian mulai merunduk dan menyingkap rambut merah muda Sakura dari wajahnya. Dan dengan kasar, Deidara memagut bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. Sakura melawan dengan menutup bibirnya dengan keras.

Deidara tidak menyerah begitu saja, lidahnya mendorong keras pertahanan Sakura. Deidara geram, ia belum berhasil juga, dan tindakan terakhirnya adalah mengigit bibir itu. Sakura tersentak dengan perih akibat gigitan itu, ia berteriak dan Deidara menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melesatkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Sakura.

Lidah Deidara mengecap segala hal yang bisa diraihnya. Mulai dari langit-langit mulut hingga gigi Sakura. Bahkan tak lupa juga ia mengajak lidah Sakura yang berontak turut menari bersamanya.

Sasori yang melihat rekannya sudah memulai lebih dulu, ikut ambil bagian. Perlahan ia merunduk merayap menuju Sakura, kemudian membuka lebar kedua paha Sakura. Tangannya menyentuh paha menjurus ke pangkal selangkangan lalu menepuk-nepuk kemaluan Sakura yang masih terbungkus celana.

Sasori menarik paksa bawahan Sakura hingga robek hingga ke celana dalamnya. Ia terpesona sedikit oleh kemaluan Sakura yang terekspos begitu jelas, kemudian menyeringai nafsu. Ia mengelus kemaluan itu dan membuat Sakura mendesah di sela ciuman Deidara padanya.

"Ahhh—Hentikan, kumohon." Suara Sakura tak lebih dari sebuah desahan nikmat bagi Deidara dan Sasori.

Deidara menjilati pipi mulus Sakura, menjalar ke telinga, lalu turun ke leher gadis itu. Deidara menggigit kecil rahang Sakura hingga kemerahan. Semakin ke bawah hingga Deidara mengigit leher Sakura dengan keras saking bernafsunya

"Aww…" Sakura meringis kesakitan saat itu. Lehernya mengeluarkan darah dari luka kecil disana.

Deidara menjilat habis darah itu, menyedot keras lukanya, lalu membuat gigitan lagi di tempat yang baru di leher Sakura.

Sementara itu, Sasori mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke selangkangan Sakura setelah puas menggelitik dan mengusap permukaan kemaluan Sakura. Sasori menghirup dalam-dalam aroma khas kewanitaan Sakura. Kemudian menggesek-gesek hidung mancungnya menggeli barang itu.

"hhhmmmf…" Sakura mengerang tertahan.

Kewanitaan Sakura mengeluarkan cairan-cairan pelumasnya. Sasori mengecup bibir kewanitaan Sakura yang sudah mulai becek. Kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya merasakan asin-asin-manis cairan itu. Lidah Sasori menyentuh rambut-rambut halus disana, kemudian mulai menerobos masuk kedalam lubang peranakan Sakura.

"Ahh.. Uhhf—" Sakura tersentak begitu benda itu mengobok-obok pinggiran lubangnya.

Entah kapan pastinya, baju Sakura sudah terlepas seluruhnya oleh Deidara. Tangan Deidara merayap menuju payudara Sakura. Setiap jengkal yang tangan Deidara lewati meninggalkan jejak kemerahan dan bekas jilatan. (A/N: Ingat! Di telapak tangan Deidara ada mulut yang lain.)

Deidara meremas keras payudara Sakura, hingga empunya harus meringis kesakitan. Sementara mulut pada tangan Deidara menggigit putting Sakura yang keras menegang,

"Ohhhh… Argh." Sakura terus saja mendesah kecil dan tertahan. Setiap reaksinya akan membakar Sasori dan Deidara, untuk itu ia menahan mati-matian untuk mendesah. Namun sayang, ia tidak bisa memungkiri kenikmatan yang Sasori dan Deidara sajikan.

"Arghh… Ahhhh… ahhhh." Sakura bergetar dan menegang hebat. Cairan yang sejak tadi ia tahan, membanjir keluar dan kewanitaannya. Cairan kental itu langsung menyentuh lidah Sasori. Yang kemudian dijilat habis oleh Sasori.

Sasori tidak mau melewatkan setetespun. Ia terus menjilat sampai semburan terakhir dari kewanitaan Sakura terhenti. Kemudian membiarkan cairan kental itu melewati kerongkongannya. Tak puas, Sasori memasukkan jarinya kedalam liang kewanitaan Sakura untuk mengorek sisa-sisa cairan itu yang masih tertinggal di sana.

Sakura memejamkan mata, menikmati sisa-sisa orgasme-nya. Dadanya naik turun karena kelelahan.

Deidara dan Sasori memberi waktu kepada Sakura untuk isitirahat sejenak. Selagi, mereka mulai menelanjangi diri mereka sendiri. Kali ini, Sasori mengenakan tubuh bonekanya yang berbeda. Tubuh biasanya yang dilengkapi berbagai senjata, kini digantikan oleh tubuh biasa dengan organ seks semata.

Kejantanan Deidara tidak lebih besar dari punya Sasori. Kejantanan Sasori besar, kaku, dan dingin karena terbuat dari kulit kugutsu. Di dalam tubuh kugutsunya juga dilengkapi dengan kantong sperma yang terus bekerja dengan chakranya. Dengan kata lain, sekali orgasme bisa menghasilkan sperma sebanyak yang ia mau.

"Bagaimana kalau langsung ke intinya?" Deidara tersenyum nafsu.

Sasori meluncurkan benang chakra dari jarinya, kemudian melekatkannya pada kedua lengan, kedua kaki, dan tulang belakang Sakura. Mengalirkan chakra di sana dan mengendalikan tubuh Sakura.

Deidara merogoh kantong tanah liat miliknya. Mengambil segenggam dan membentuknya di telapak tangannya. Dia melepaskan segel, kemudian di tangannya sudah terbentuk kejantanan palsu berukuran jumbo.

Sakura—yang dikendalikan—merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi menungging, memamerkan kewanitaannya ke arah duo akatsuki itu. "Aku mohon hentikan…" mohon Sakura yang masih kelelahan.

Tak ada yang peduli. Sasori mengambil kejantanan palsu buatan Deidara, kemudian mendekati Sakura. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasori menekan paksa kejantanan itu ke dalam anus Sakura. Dengan ukurannya yang besar, kejantanan itu tak bisa langsung masuk begitu saja.

"Kyaaaaa!" teriak Sakura sekeras-kerasnya. Kejantanan palsu itu merobek dinding anusnya. Sakura meronta sejadi-jadinya jika ia bisa. Namun, semua tubuhnya dalam kendali Sasori. Hanya pikiran dan mulutnya saja yang leluasa.

"Kyaaaa—berhenti…" rasa perih yang begitu besar terasa di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Mengambil kesempatan itu, Deidara menyumpal mulut Sakura dengan kejantanannya sendiri.

"mmmph… mmph." Deidara menjambak rambut belakang Sakura. Kemudian mendorong kepala Sakura agar menelan semua kejantanannya. Mendorong—menarik—mendorong—menarik, terus begitu sehingga kejantanan Deidara bergerak keluar masuk dalam mulut hangat Sakura.

Ukuran kejantanan Deidara begitu pas dengan mulut Sakura. Hingga terkadang Deidara harus meringis nikmat karena kejantanannya terkena gigi Sakura.

Seirama dengan Deidara, Sasori juga menggerakkan kejantanan palsu itu keluar masuk anus Sakura. Turut ambil bagian, Sasori mengarahkan kejantanannya ke dalam liang kemaluan Sakura. Kejantanan Sasori yang besar terhambat masuk ke dalam liang itu.

Dengan sekali hentakan keras, kejantanan Sasori menerobos masuk ke dalam dan merobek selaput kewanitaannya. Darah segar mengalir dari kewanitaan Sakura. Membuatnya ingin berteriak, namun terhalang kejantanan Deidara di mulutnya.

Sasori langsung melakukan gerakan in-out yang seirama dengan kejantanan palsu di anus Sakura yang digerakkannya. Gerakan pinggulnya yang menghentak keras membuat Sakura kesakitan yang tidak akan lama. Kejantanannya yang besar melesat masuk ke dalam liang Sakura sedalam mungkin.

Belum beberapa menit, otot kewanitaan Sakura menegang dan memijat lembut kejantanan Sasori yang ada di dalam. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sakura mengeluarkan lagi cairan orgasmenya yang membanjiri batang kemaluan Sasori dan menetes keluar dari kemaluannya. Sakura kembali merasa energinya terkuras habis.

Di lain pihak, Deidara yang menggenjot mulut Sakura. Sakura sampai tersedak dan terbatuk ulah kejantanan Deidara yang menyentuh pangkal tenggorokannya. Semakin lama, dorongan Deidara pada kepala Sakura jadi lebih cepat.

Sakura merasa kejantanan Deidara dalam mulutnya menegang. Dan kemudian Deidara mendorong kepala Sakura untuk melumat seluruh kejantanannya. Kemudian menyemburkan sperma di dalam.

CROOOT

CROOOT

Sekitar enam kali semburan, Deidara menumpahkan cairan kelelakiannya itu. Ia tidak langsung menarik keluar kejantanannya dari dalam sana agar Sakura tidak memuntahkan cairan itu. Jadinya, Sakura hanya menelan cairan itu dengan terpaksa dan agak jijik. Hanya beberapa tetes yang mengalir keluar di pinggir bibir gadis itu.

Pandangan Sakura mengabur, setelah dua kali orgasme, dan dipaksa meminum sperma. Sasori juga belum usai dengan genjotannya di kedua lubang di selatan tubuhnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasori menarik kejantanannya dari dalam lubang Sakura. Kemudian mengocoknya sendiri dengan tangannya. Kocokannya semakin cepat, dan berikutnya spermanya menyemprot keluar mengenai punggung Sakura. Semburan Sasori lebih hebat, ia menyemburkan sangat banyak cairan kental putih itu seakan tiada hentinya.

Punggung Sakura basah total oleh sperma milik Sasori. Cairan lengket itu menetes jatuh ke dasar.

"Sekarang ganti posisi."

Sakura terbelalak mendengar itu. Bagaimana bisa ini semua belum berakhir, sementara dia sudah hampir tidak sadarkan diri.

Deidara berbaring di bawah Sakura setelah mencabut kejantanannya dari mulut gadis itu. Sasori menggerakkan Sakura melalui benang chakranya. Sekarang Sakura berbaring di atas tubuh Deidara. Payudaranya terhimpit bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Deidara.

Deidara mengangkat sedikit tubuh gadis itu, kemudian memposisikan kejantanannya di depan liang Sakura. Dan dengan satu kali hentakan, kejantanan Deidara menikam masuk ke dalam sana.

"ARggghhhhh… Sahh—kkkitt." Erang Sakura.

Sasori makin bernafsu melihat keadaan Sakura, dengan Deidara 'menusuk'-nya dan kejantanan palsu yang sejak tadi bersarang di anusnya.

Sasori mendekat, kemudian mendapat ide yang lebih hebat.

Ia mengarahkan kejantanannya ke kewanitaan Sakura yang sudah terisi oleh Deidara. Dengan bantuan tangannya, ia mendorong kejantannya sendiri menambah muatan liang itu.

"KYAAAAAAA! ARGGHHHHH…OHHHHH…sakit—Hentikan ." perih yang lebih besar datang lagi. Sakura merasa kewanitaannya seperti dirobek paksa. Ia seperti ingin mati saja.

Untuk memasukkan kepala penisnya saja, Sasori sangat kesulitan mengingat penis Deidara saja sudah lumayan besar.

Deidara menarik keluar sedikit kejantanannya agar mempermudah Sasori. Kini, kepala penis mereka berdua sudah siap. Dan dengan hentakan yang kompak, kedua penis itu masuk dan merobek dinding kewanitaan Sakura agar lebih lebar.

"ARGHHHHHHHhhHHHH" Sakura berteriak lagi. Air matanya menetes keluar karena kesakitan. Melihat hal itu, Deidara menjilati wajah Sakura yang berlelehan air mata.

Sasori bertumpu pada punggung Sakura yang penuh spermanya sendiri. Kemudian mengajak Deidara untuk memulai menggenjot. Kedua penis itu keluar masuk bersama-sama. Sementara Sakura mulai merasa kenikmatan alih-alih rasa sakit.

Liang peranakan Sakura terasa begitu penuh dan sekarang menjadi terobok-obok.

"Ahhh…Ohhh…Ufft. Oh God…" desah Sakura.

Pandangan Sakura mengabur dan ia merasa pusing. Kembali, dirinya merasa menegang dengan aliran getaran nikmat di seluruh tubuhnya. Otot kewanitaannya meremas kuat kejantanan Sasori dan Deidara. Dan kemudian cairan orgasmenya memancar keluar lagi.

Sasori dan Deidara ikut merasa nikmat akibat remasan di penisnya. Dan hampir bersamaan, mereka menumpakan sperma lagi di dalam kewanitaan Sakura. Semprotan kali ini tidak sebanyak yang tadi, tapi tetap saja merembes keluar dari kewanitaan Sakura.

Sasori dan Deidara mencabut kejantanan mereka dari sana. Berbaring terlentang di samping Sakura.

Belum berakhir begitu saja, Sasori menggerakkan jari-jarinya seperti mengendalikan boneka. Kemudian Sakura—sang boneka—merangkak perlahan menuju tempat mereka berbaring.

"Untuk yang terakhir, bersihkan kami." Kata Sasori separuh lemas.

Tangan Sakura bergerak otomatis menggenggam kejantanan Sasori dan Deidara. Mengerti akan perintah Sasori itu, ia mulai menjilati satu persatu batang di tangannya. Lelehan-lelehan sperma di kejantanan Sasori dan Deidara dijilatinya secara bergantian sampai benar-benar bersih.

"Baiklah, saatnya ronde berikutnya," kata Deidara mengejutkan Sakura.

**FIN**

**A/N**

**Ingat! Segala dampak setelah membaca fict ini bukan tanggung jawab saya. XP**


End file.
